Like Falling Leaves
by The Breakfast Family
Summary: (Sequel to "Flutter, Flutter") It's been four years since Len and Miku last saw each other. They've changed more than the leaves on the trees. Now Miku isn't sure if Len's the boy she fell in love with not so long ago...
1. Author's Note

**_RandomWaffle_** : _Hey guys! I'm back! I just have a few announcements to make before I start on the prologue (consider this the "Author's Note" part of the story, even though that's not allowed)._

 _One: I am so sorry for not being able to update any stories at all. I have two excuses, one shitty and one that was out of my control, the first one being that the original account has not been cooperating with the email I set it up with. I am using a different email to access this account, which is how I am here. The other excuse is that I have been diagnosed as "clinically depressed" earlier last year, and have been interned at a mental behavioral hospital, along with an outside therapist that I see every Thursday. My psychiatrist says that my depression might be a genetic thing, since my third-cousin has depression as well. I do not know. Regardless, I am better, and with the help of Mocchi (my new cat) I've been recovering fairly quickly now that I take care of something other than myself._

 _Two: WeirdToast has decided that until I am well enough to continue writing, he will keep updating the multi-chapter stories ("Like Falling Leaves" Mondays, "Masks" Tuesdays, "Possession" Wednesdays, "How To Be Alpha" Fridays, and other short stories Saturdays.) Therefore, this will be the final note you will see of me until possibly January of next year, maybe sooner. Of course CuteBagel will help, and I will occassionally publish a story here and there, but nothing major like "High School Never Ends" (which is still under reconstruction, and I apologize to anyone who was following that story) and will also work on editing all stories so they are higher quality._

 _Three: this story is the sequel to "Flutter, Flutter", but you don't need to read the story to understand what goes on in this story. It's still based on true events, but will be written how WeirdToast remembers it. I cannot change the story at all. CuteBagel will edit it instead._

 _Finally: I will begin to write stories for different fandoms, but WeirdToast is willing to continue to write Vocaloid stories. This won't happen until late next year, so be prepared for anything._

 _Without further ado, let's start the prologue._


	2. Prologue:000

_"I don't think you'll ever understand how much I miss you."_

:~:

Miku glances up at the monochromatic sky, a black blanket with few stars, no moon in sight. All the lights are out—for once—and Miku felt as though she could be anywhere; near the sea, a hundred miles away, looking out for the one she loves the most…

A train blasts its horn not-to-far away, and Miku is zipped right back into reality. She feels the familiar weight of depression pull her down closer to the ground, reminding her of what she can and can't do.

Her eyes well with tears, and she breaks down sobbing.

"I hate you for leaving me."

Her chest aches, and her head hurts. Her eyes sting, and her voice falters. She falls to her knees, and hits her head against the wall underneath the window in her room.

The bedroom door opens, and Kaito walks in, followed by Rin. They look down at her, no surprise in their eyes anymore; this would be the tenth week they've found Miku like this. Both look exasperated, as if they wish they could help Miku.

They wish that people would stop hurting Miku.

Miku meets their patient eyes, and gives a single nod. They sit beside her and wrap their arms around her in a loving embrace. The scene is all-too familiar: someone special leaves Miku heartbroken, adding to the ever-growing pile of scars in her heart. It hurts Kaito and Rin to see their friend this way, but they can't do anything.

Because every time she's like this, she's reminded of him.

:~:

This time, it's SeeWoo who left her heartbroken. This time, Rin is glad he left her. Because they weren't good for each other. They hated each other too much. And Miku really wanted to be with him at the same time.

Sometimes Miku wonders what would happen if she didn't go out with anyone anymore.

:~:

Miku falls asleep on Kaito's lap, with Rin running her hands through her long, violet-dyed hair. Kaito carries her to his bed, and leaves her there again. They never spoke, just let her cry until her body just couldn't anymore and gave up, resting for a while.

"Have you heard anything from him?" Rin whispers, walking down the hallway to the kitchen. Kaito shakes his head. "He's still in England, then. Or maybe moving again to a different country."

"Don't remind me," Kaito replies. "He's the reason she's like this—I feel like they should have never met." Rin sighs through her nose.

"Or maybe they are meant to be together—they just met at the wrong place and the wrong time."

"We can only hope."

:~:

Three years come and go, and the color of the sky changes with Miku. On the days she's sad, it rains. When she feels content, it's sunny with a pleasant breeze. When she's mad, there's a thinderstorm or a blizzard, maybe hail.

But there's never been a day over seventy in the small town she lived in.

Her hair changes color too—first it was her natural aquamarine color, then a royal purple, which changed to platinum blond, then pastel purple, and finally an ombre brown-to-blond. She never wore her hair up again; it mostly flowed down to her waist.

Glasses framed her big, forest-green eyes, along with mascara and eyeliner. Her pale lips turned into different shades of red, pink, and sometimes dark colors like black or purple. She was never overweight, never ate enough, and never went outside for more than two hours.

Her growth stunted, and she was cursed to forever remain 5'3". Bags like bruises under her eyes began to form since Miku only slept for an average of four hours a night. Her grades were average, and she passed through school without ever being noticed.

Only Meiko, Luka and Rin were her friends. She made new ones too: Gumi (although that never lasted, and they later became enemies) and twins Lin and Ren, who remained loyal to her.

But Miku was never fully happy, because Len wasn't here with her.

:~:

They've only met once, after he supposedly left for good. This was a Saturday (Miku remembers this clearly, for she and Kaito go shopping every Saturday for the past four years) and Miku was looking for a new phone case when she saw Len talking with a girl (revealed to be Gumi only years after). They seemed to be talking politely, like one does when someone says something like "Oh, are you from so-and-so? Your accent is so exotic!"

For a moment, Miku didn't know what to do: should she approach Len and ask how he's been? or should she just watch from afar?

She didn't do either. Len and the girl have interchanged numbers at this point, and he was walking in her direction. Without thinking, Miku began to walk towards him as of fate had brought them together. Then she remembered—she was wearing glasses, makeup, and had dyed her hair purple. There was no way he would recognize her.

They bumped into each other.

""Scuse me," Len said, and kept walking.

"My fault," Miku replied. She stopped for a moment, and looked back, but he was already gone. She didn't know for sure what she had apologized for.

:~:

" _I hate you so fucking much for making me love you like this."_

:~:

"I HATE YOU, YOU FUCKING SLUT!" Miku shouted at Gumi, who took a step back. Everyone in the gym locker room stared at her—Miku's never spoken above a whisper. Gumi looked upset and offended, and maybe it really was her fault, but for now she played little-miss-victim, and ran away crying, still in her uniform.

Miku turned away, put on her shirt, and slammed her locker shut. She was done with everyone. It was the weekend anyways, so they couldn't talk much about her and rumors were spread slower. No doubt they'll talk about her, but let them talk. She couldn't do anything but just wait and see how things'll turn out.

Lin found Miku half and hour later chainsmoking in the girls bathroom. They talked very little; Lin asked why she was mad at Gumi. Miku replied, "She stole someone special from me, and did so intentionally. So she paid the price for lying to me."

They didn't say anything else.

Three days later, Gumi had stopped showing up to school.

She had committed suicide.

:~:

The reception took place in the house of the deceased's mother. Kaito and Rin were there out of politeness—they've never really talked with Gumi. Miku couldn't bear to look at Gumi's mother in the eye. She knew what she had done; even if she wasn't the one who chocked Gumi with a noose, Miku did ultimately push Gumi to her death. It was their secret—they were both suicidal.

Only their closest friends' knew, and that was only a small handful of people. And they were all staring right at Miku, sitting on the couch with her arms crossed, looking rather uncomfortable sitting in between to Kaito and Rin, who seemed to tower over her small and hunched figure. In her hands she held a mug filled with hot tea and honey. The aroma filled the otherwise tense room, yet it didn't seem to relax anyone.

Whenever anyone walked too close to Miku, Kaito would lean forward in a semi-crouch and Rin wrapped her arms around Miku. The only other people allowed near Miku were Meiko, Luka, and Lin.

Miku sunk in deeper into the couch, trying to hide behind her brown hair. She could feel her gazes, and the guilt weighed down on her. She tugged on Kaito's arm, and he noddes at her. The trio rose up and quietly left, leaving an orchard on the coffee table. Kaito led Miku while Rin held her arm, supporting her weight before she fell two feet away from their shared car.

They wouldn't leave her alone.

:~:

For a short period of time, Miku didn't talk. She didn't eat, nor did she sleep. She attended school, and got average scores on everything. Nothing changed really, other than the oppressing weight of death getting heavier.

At night Miku thought about how she saw a glimpse of blonde, bed-head hair weaving and ducking its way out of the path at the funeral. She thought of the sky-blue eyes that followed after, of how for a single moment their gazes met, of the feelings that made themselves known.

"To think that a death could get him to show up once more in my life," Miku stated one day. "I guess that means he and Gumi were really close friends for him to show up at the funeral."

"Do you think he recognized you?" Kaito asked, mindlessly braiding Miku's platinum blond hair. Miku scoffed.

"As if." She sighed, uncrossing her arms. "I've changed so much over the years, and yet he hasn't changed at all. It's as if time's stood still for him while I continue to age." Rin rubbed Miku's leg.

"Maybe it's for the best," Rin said. "Maybe fate wanted you to meet him again when you've healed from all your scars." Miku looked at her friends, and they looked back at her. They felt at home with each other, and Miku wonders what her life would be like without her friends.

"You'll heal from them as sure as the leaves fall of trees," Kaito agreed. Miku looked out the window; the leaves of the trees were starting to bloom again. It's spring.

"Like falling leaves," Miku restated.

:~:

 _ **WeirdToast** : The entire story is only three chapters long (not including the Author's Note). It is, again, based on true events that have happened to me, RandomWaffle, and CuteBagel. Some characters have been modified from the last story._


	3. Chapter One:001

_Three years later_

"Welcome to Starbucks, what would you like today?"

"One Chai Crème Frappuccino, medium."

"Sure." _Pop_. "What's your name?"

"Miku."

The barista glanced up at Miku, and she felt him take her all in. He looked back down, his messy cursive staining the plastic cup. Almost immediately, Miku hands him her Starbucks gift card (a birthday present from Piko) and steps aside once she gets her card back. Miku shoves her card into her blue purse and gazes at the walls. There were many flyers for community events-as there are in small towns-and several colorful advertisements. Miku's green eyes took it all in, entertaining herself by memorizing as many ads as she could before her drink was ready.

Around her, the world buzzed with endless energy; beach-blonde girls with deep tans chattered among other beach-blonde girls with deeper tans; college students typed away on their laptops, the ceaseless click-click-clacking a soothing bass to the harmony of the girls high-pitched voices that interlaced with each other in an array of notes that would never be heard again, held only inside of a small town where otherwise popular brands don't exist save for the Starbucks that happened to land in a population of one thousand strangers to Miku.

"Chai Frapp for Miku!"

Miku turned away, reciting the flyers to herself as fast as she could, and went to pick up her order. She reached the counter, and her arm - ready to pick up her cold drink - stopped in midair as another arm - toned and strong - clutched at her, as if the person was afraid that she'd disappear behind the face of another person. A startled look mirrored her own in her perpetrator's eyes, and she gasped.

Eyes the color of honey greeted her, and Miku recognized the familiar scent of vanilla that went with those eyes just as much as she recognized the messiest bedhead know to man. Her pink lips curved into a round "o", and the other person raised his lips into a sheepish smile.

"Miku?"

"Rei?"

Rei's eyes lit up, his face warm and familiar - Miku could still see hints of her Rei; the bright eyes, the smile that was just for her, the feel of his hands on her arm (strong, safe, protective), all of it reminded Miku of the time they went to The House on the Rock - the Streets of Nostalgia, to be exact - for their one-year anniversary. (He _had_ tried to propose to her twice during their visit there, or at least give Miku a promise ring - once in the Infinity Room, and another in the Carousel. Both ended in rejection). It was as if he were waiting for her after nearly eight years.

Of course, it wasn't like Rei stayed the same - he gained muscle, and obviously grew another foot, and there were bruise-like circles under his eyes. A tattoo barely concealed by his uniform was further proof that Rei had changed since the last time they saw each other.

"Wow, you've really aged well," Miku finally managed to say, the corner of her lips raising into her signature flirty smile. Rei let go of her, and they stepped aside, starting their own melody apart from the harmony of the cafe. Miku grabbed her coffee, "If I'd known you'd turn out like this, I would've kept you," she added. Rei chuckled.

"I'd say the same thing about you," he responded, giving her a once-over. "It's a shame about the hair though - aquamarine really suited your eyes. It was like the shade of green you see just as the sun sets." Miku shrugged, strands of her purple hair creating a curtain between her and everyone else but Rei. She rested her arms on the counter, laying on them gently - the stretch was uncomfortable, but Rin once told her that she looked better at that angle, more seductive yet childish at the same time.

"That's what everyone tells me," she responded slowly, like she was preparing to take a nap. She peeked up from her thick eyelashes, hypnotizing Rei into keeping his attention on her. "To be honest, I miss my hair color too, but I can't find a shade that's close enough to my original hair color," Miku explained. She loosened the hair tie that kept her long locks into a bun, letting the glossy layers tumble to her waist and join the few strays that were already down. An electric blue streak caught Rei's eye.

"And the streak?" he asked. Miku shrugged childishly.

"Kaito thinks it's cute." Rei shook his head.

"You still hang out with that loser?"

"He's my favorite loser."

"And you're still friends with Rin?"

"She still hasn't left us, to my surprise."

"Yeah, I saw her Snapchat...You would've thought she found new friends by now."

"Ha! I told her the exact same thing and she said that without her I would be utterly friendless and vote republic."

"Thank the gods that you don't trust the government."

"They're using our tax money to shoot down UFOs near New Mexico, I swear."

"Still as superstitious as I left you."

"Excuse me, but _I_ left _you_ , remember?"

"Yeah...I really did mean what I said eight years ago, though..."

Miku smiled devilishly. Her eyes glimmered.

"So did I."

* * *

"Where do you work now since you haven't left the Dullest Place on Earth?" Rei wrapped his hoodie around his waist. Miku sipped her coffee _(only five more months until I can get a pumpkin spice latte...)_

"Currently unemployed, since Kaito is covering all of my expenses like the true gentleman he is," Miku responded. "But if you want an actual answer...hmm...Street performer." Rei looked surprised.

"Street performer?" he repeated. "Like, as in singing or what?" Miku giggled.

"No, silly, Rin sings while I dance for that sweet moolah," she laughed. "No man can resist my Disney princess body." Rei laughed.

"Man, how did you get so skinny yet look so _great_?" he mock-asked. "Did you remove your ribcage or something?" Miku nodded sarcastically.

"You'll never know." _Bzz. When I wake up-Bzz-I'm afraid..._ "I gotta take this call." Miku pulled out her new iPhone with an even newer Melanie Martinez case. She motioned to her phone. "Do you mind? It's my boyfr-"

"Go ahead," Rei brushed off angrily. He began to stomp faster. Miku quickly matched his stride.

"Please don't do that again, it's very annoying," she answered.

 _"Hey, it's Ren,"_ the other line said, completely ignoring Miku's remark. _"Just wondering when I should pick you up for- uh, movie night."_ Miku rolled her eyes.

"You mean 'Netflix and Chill,' right?" Ren coughed. Rei stopped dead in his tracks; Miku walked right past him.

 _"Are you sure? I mean, last time we got scared when you took a pregnancy test and it was positive..."_

"Ren, it's fine. I went to the doctor and she said that it was a false alarm, I promise." Miku rolled her eyes at Rei; Rei nodded back - _Tell me about it._ "I would've dumped you by now if I had to abort. You know how much I hate that." Rei gasped. Miku waved her hand at him _\- I'll tell you later_.

 _"Mii, I really don't feel comfortable talking about this on the phone. I'll text you later." Beep._ Miku shoved her phone on her back pocket, pouting. She turned to Rei-"Ren still makes phone calls-who does that anymore? We have texting!"

* * *

"Why do you think you go out with all of these men?" Miku shrugged.

"Maybe because they all make me feel something," she answered, recrossing her legs. Her therapist-a silver-haired woman that barely looked thirty-scribbled on her clipboard. (Miku knew she could leave whenever she wanted; Kaito insisted that she should, since there's nothing left to fix other than her "streak"). "Maybe because my daddy was never around 'cause he played around with women, too," she reasoned.

"Maybe 'cause it's _fun_ to live and be young before I decide to 'settle down' as the grownups put it."

"Do you think this affects your relationships with your friends Rin and Kaito?" Miku laughed.

"Why wouldn't it?" She looked down at her chest, past her breasts and down to her hands. "My daddy left when I was just a baby, my mother was never around, my cousin sexually harassed me when we were in high school, a forty-year-old man stalked me nearly all my life-what wouldn't be affected by this?" she asked sarcastically. "And to think that _I'm_ crazy."

"Miku," her therapist said sternly. She looked up at her, her big doe eyes wide and innocent. The therapist ignored her gaze; "Why keep coming here if you're just hearing what's been repeated to you since you were fifteen?" Miku shrugged.

"Mostly because I don't pay for anything," she responded. The timer went off, and Miku sat up and grabbed her things. "Same time next week, doc?" Her therapist nodded.

"Here's the refill for the Zyprexa."

* * *

 _Your order is ready for pickup!_

 _Order #1989:_

 _Zyprexa_

 _Splat! Blue Crush_

 _Splat! Pink Fantasy_

 _Pregnancy Test_

* * *

"Just what I needed!" Miku exclaimed happily, wrapping her arms around Ren's waist. He hummed in agreement, tracing patterns on her bare back. _American Horror Story_ still went on in the background; neither of them were really there to pay attention.

"Don't you have to go to work early tomorrow?" (An inside joke-Miku never worked.)

"No, I'm taking a personal day."

"Any reason?"

"To shop."

A chuckle.

"I'm really gonna miss all of this."

"Miss what?"

"You. Us. This." Ren motioned lazily at themselves, their bare bodies tangled on the king-sized bed. "Whatever _this_ is."

Miku giggled. "You have my phone number-if you're feeling lonely, just call. I'll always take care of you."

"Yeah, but who's gonna take care of _you_?"

Silence.

"I can take care of myself," Miku finally answered. "And I can live off of Kaito for the rest of my life if need be."

"Are you gonna marry him?"

"...If it comes to that..."

"Don't tell me-I don't want to know anymore." Ren shifted, sliding his hand from under her head and sat up. Miku turned around, her back to him. She knew she made him mad-very few things made him mad. She was one of them. She picked up her discarded bra, still in perfect condition (a plus of sleeping with Ren-he never ripped her clothes off).

"I'm gonna go," she stated. "I have to study for a test." Ren hummed again. She got up and quickly kissed his shoulder.

He absolutely hated her.

* * *

 _"The library will be closing in one hour."_

Miku turned on her phone-8 pm. A Snapchat notification, another Instagram post and a reminder to pick up her things from the pharmacy. She looked around-other students such as herself started to pack up while others raced to finish their homework. She looked back at her laptop, the tab open to her online textbook ( _AP Psychology)_.

Muted footsteps approached her slowly. She looked up; a man not much older than herself with blonde hair (a green streak hidden) and blue eyes walked right up to her, his lips tilted up to a smirk.

Miku was in shock (again). He looked very much like-

"Hey, honey, what's your name?" he asked. "The name's Len."


End file.
